


Consequences

by Cowtippa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowtippa/pseuds/Cowtippa
Summary: My first ever fic. A little piece of what happens after, should the leaked ending be true.





	1. Chapter 1

She was swimming in darkness, naked, and so very cold. Chilled to the bone. Icy tendrils creeping through her bloodstream. 

"I pledge my sword and my life to you,

Daenerys Stormborn. 

Mother of dragons. 

Breaker of chains."

He had taken a step closer to her with every sentence he uttered. She saw the disappointment in his eyes but refused to believe. 

She was falling faster than she ever had while soaring through the skies on her son. Plummeting through this horrible empty void she realized that she had lost herself. She had become her father, mad and alone. 

He had leaned in to kiss her. Caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Her heart had soared. All of her dreams had finally come true. She had taken her birthright. She had a man she had chosen. She would have a family.

The darkness surrounding her abruptly transitioned. Scenes from her life played before her eyes. Chaining her dragons for killing an innocent. Forbidding the Dothraki from raping and pillaging. Saving Jon from beyond the wall. 

Tears filled her eyes and she choked on a sob. What had she done? 

The scenes around her rippling and changing to destruction. Dead children clinging to their mothers, their bodies burned beyond recognition. The streets of King's Landing running red with the blood of innocents. 

Jon had been quick with the knife. Straight into her heart. The cold steel had hurt less than she had imagined. He was crying softly as he laid her down. She grasped at his leathers. Refusing to believe that this man, this man she loved more than anything, would betray her. 

He whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry Dany." He was openly sobbing now. He kissed her forehead before turning around and telling the unsullied to arrest him. 

What had gone so wrong? 

As suddenly as the images appeared she was surrounded by the inky darkness again. 

She gasped for air. Choking on bile. Her eyes shot open. Grasping at her chest. The knife wound, gone. 

As her eyes adjusted she realized where she was. The gentle rock of the boat. The scratchy wool they had needed on the journey. 

A gentle kiss on the back of her neck. A hand around her belly. 

"Are you alright love?" He whispered into her ear.

She openly sobbed in relief. 

Twisting around in his arms. Seeing the love still present in his eyes. 

"Jon"

She buries her face in his neck. Hot tears splashing on the corded muscle. Hands grasping at his chest. Trying to dig herself into him.

He is bewildered. His confident warrior queen bawling like a babe in his arms. 

"Dany, love. Talk to me"

She shakes her head. Unable to say anything yet. She had been given a second chance just like Jon. She silently prayed to whichever god deemed her worthy of this gift. 

Whispering against his neck. "I made a terrible mistake last time Jon. This time will be different


	2. Chapter 2

Her skin was clammy and cold. She was shivering. Not hours ago she was fire made flesh. The air in the cabin still smelled like their carnal exertions. You could practically hear the moans still echoing across the walls. 

He didn't understand what happening, what she was saying. He understood the words but his brain refused to comprehend. 

She told him everything.

The family she lost. The atrocities she committed. 

"I don't know what happened Jon. I became my father. They should have risen up against Cersei. All of them were as guilty as her."

She choked back another sob. Refusing to look Jon in the eyes. Terrified of the disappointment she knew she would see.

He stays quiet. Letting her admissions soak in. He was horrified by the tale she weaved. None of it had happened though. The same god that had given him another chance had felt fit to gift her the same boon.

"You've been given a second chance Dany. We won't let this happen again." 

He tightens his arms around her.

"I love you Dany."

She clamps her eyes shut tightly. She hadn't told him the one secret that would drive him away. 

"You won't." She whispers. "All of my life I wanted a family. I let my lust for the throne blind me. I should have been elated that I am not the last dragon. "

"What are you saying Dany?"

He pulls back to look at her. His eyes searching. She still refuses to meet his gaze. 

"Your mother was Lyanna Stark. Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen. They married in secret. She named you Aegon before she died. You are the true heir to the throne."

He doesn't move. His whole body rigid. His hands clench and unclench along her back. 

"I begged you not to tell Sansa. She used it to poison Varys against me. I thought you turned against me."

The tears have stopped. Only salty trails left on her cheeks. 

The air in the cabin is still. She can hear his labored breathing. The creak of the boat. 

Waiting for his rejection again.

When he doesn't say anything she speaks up. 

"I will support your claim to the throne Jon. After our enemies are defeated I will return to Mereen."

"Gods dammit woman. Would you give me a minute to process." 

She should've seen the Targaryen fire in his eyes during her past life. 

"You're my Aunt."

"Aye, my love. Blood of my blood"

He closes his eyes and breathes deep. Waiting for the revulsion to wash over him. He still loves her. She is the queen he chose.

"I was told a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing."

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers. 

"I am not letting you go Dany. You are my Queen. Maybe it's our blood. Being with you is intoxicating. I never wanted to be king in the north. I don't want the iron throne"

She doesn't understand why he's taking it better this time. Maybe Sam telling him poisoned it from the beginning. 

"I am not worthy of the throne Jon. When this is over take me back to our cave in the north to live out our lives" 

He kisses her deeply. Hands mapping her body. She lets herself get lost in him. 

It will be different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love for the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's acceptance and hearing about Aemon cheered Dany up. I'm going with she's a little bipolar or manic right now.

3.

She is brooding at the bow of the ship. Her hair down and knotty. She would never wear her braids again. 

Melancholy leaking from her pores.

Her knuckles pop, gripping the cold splintered wood of the ships railing. 

The memories of her downfall and death fading. Only the horrible revulsion of the atrocities she committed remaining. 

Had she really told Jon everything? Or was that a dream as well?

She's terrified she's losing her grip on reality. What had happened? What was about to happen? She only knew one thing: She only feels safe and grounded with Jon. He makes the world stop spinning. 

She feels his strong arms wrap around her waist. A kiss on the back of her neck. 

"They say I am the brooding one." 

A small smile graces her lips. The barest of an upturn. 

She holds his arms. Sinking back into his warmth. 

"I had everything I ever wanted and it turned to bitter ashes in my mouth. How do I do things differently this time Jon? The details are fading away."

His arms pull her tighter against his chest. 

"You can start by changing that question to us Dany. How will WE make things different?"

XXX

He hadn't known what to think when she told him the vision she had. The truths that had spilled from her lips. 

It all sounded so unbelievable. He couldn't be the heir to the throne. He couldn't be a Targaryen. 

And yet, he knew in his bones it was true. 

"I don't know how to be a Targaryen, Dany."

She stiffens in his arms. 

"I wasn't sure if imagined telling you that." 

She spins aground in the comfort of his embrace. He looks down into her lavender eyes. Her cheeks are puffy. Dark circles marring her perfect features. 

"You don't need to be anything different Jon. You're the best of us. The only Targaryen worthy of the throne and you don't want it. "

Her acceptance is a balm to his heart. She has to be telling the truth about the future. This is not the fire and blood queen of days ago. 

"I'm not the only Targaryen that turned down the throne. Our maester at castle black was Aemon Targaryen"

Her eyes widen at his words. Shock clear on her face. 

"Please tell me about him." She whispers out. Her voice small and soft. 

"He was a wonderful man. My mentor. He was blind near the end. But he knew about you. He had letters read to him about you. I have no doubt he would have broken his vows and come to you if he could have.

He would've been your great uncle." 

Suddenly realization dawns on him.

"He would've been related to me as well." 

He closes his eyes and hugs her close. His hands buried in the furs of her coat. 

"Our family must be magic. It's the only way I can explain my improbable relationships. "

She lets out a bark of laughter from under his chin. 

"I've always wanted somewhere to belong Dany. I thought I had it with the freefolk until my first love put three arrows in me. I thought I had it at the nights watch until they murdered me. "

Before he can finish his thought her lips are on his. 

She's sucking on his bottom lip. He's running his tongue against hers. Her small deft hands are inside his cloak. Running up his chest. 

He pulls away panting. 

"We have a few hours until the council meeting." 

She raises an eyebrow at that. The smile she gives him would light up the world. She grabs his arm runs with him across the deck. Weaving through deckhands. Ignoring Tyrion's frown and Davos knowing smirk.

She's giggling. Smiling. 

Two weeks ago he wouldn't have ever imagined this side of Daenerys. 

She pulls him into their cabin. Happily out of breath.   
He slams the door to their shut behind him. 

Her lips are on his in an instant. Clothes torn off and discarded haphazardly. 

He's lifting her up against the door. And inside her it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story before so feel free to give constructive criticism. if anyone enjoys this let me know and I'll keep going.


End file.
